


Don’t be my enemy

by Wings_of_Freedom_94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Final Battle, Hogwarts, M/M, Not Enemies, Songfic, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings_of_Freedom_94/pseuds/Wings_of_Freedom_94
Summary: The battle of Hogwarts!! This is the battle from Draco’s POV!!





	Don’t be my enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Anything that looks like it belongs to J.K. Rowling probably does. The song I based this fic off is Enemy by Simon Curtis. All right belong to their respectful people. 
> 
> This is how I imaged the battle scene. 
> 
> Please enjoy!! And remember comment and kudos help me survive!!

All this time I thought you knew  
I thought you were aware  
Of how much I would do for you  
Of just how much I cared  
All this time you sat here thinking that I wouldn't give  
Every bit of life of mine  
Just so that you could live  
And now all that I feel from you is bitterness and cold  
I'm hearing what you say  
But not believing what I'm told  
-Enemy Simon Curtis 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The date was 2 May, 1998. Draco stood amongst the Death Eaters waiting to enter Hogwarts. He shifted uncomfortably. He was hoping that he would not see Harry. They had broken things off right before the start of sixth year. 

Sixth year was tragic for them both. Harry could not handle the stress of losing Sirius. He become aggressive and drawn away. Draco on the other hand was forced to join the Death Eaters to pay for his father’s mistakes. He very well could not be with Harry then. 

As time grew nearer Draco became more nervous. Harry had left school after his sixth year. He has not returned. Draco has not seen him since the snatchers brought him to the manor and he escaped. 

*Flashback*   
Draco was sitting in the drawing room reading a book when the wards to the manor started going off. His aunt and his mother went rushing to see who it was. Draco could care less. He was not allowed to have visitors anyway. 

The snatchers brought in three teenagers. One of them had bushy hair. When the snatcher raised her head Drac could clearly see Granger’s chocolate eyes staring at him. His heart sank. Without looking he immediately knew who the other two were. 

Weasley was covered in dirt, like he had been wrestling before finally giving in. Harry on the other hand, he almost didn’t recognize him; guess that was the point. He face was swelled up, he had no glasses on, and the scar was not visible. The vibrant green eyes were dulled. His heart looking at this once beautiful boy he fell in love with. 

Suddenly Bella leaned down next to his ear. He shivered because the last time she had done that was when he was supposed to kill Dumbledore. Her voice was a low cooing sound. 

“Draco. Can you identify him? Is this him?” Bella rasped. 

Draco looked at Granger and Weasley who was giving him hopeful looks. Their fate rested in his hands. He knew he had to do something. He looked back to Potter. He then looked at Bella and shook his head. 

“I can’t be sure.” Draco spoke. 

After that chaos ensued. Wormtail took Weasley and Potter down to the dungeons were Luna, Mr. Ollivander and Griphook were. Bella grabbed Granger and held her down. From where Draco was sitting he could clearly see the word Bella was carving into the skin. Mudblood. Draco shuddered. He will always remember the screams that were forced from Granger. 

After that episode the prisoners escaped with the help of none other then Dobby. He had not seen Dobby in quite awhile. There was a duel between Potter and Bella. Potter ended up winning because Dobby dropped the chandler. Potter gave him a longing look and escaped with his wand. 

*End Flashback*   
The time was drawing nearer to the wards collapsing. Once the wards collapsed they were to make their way inside and take over. Draco did not want that he planned to just find somewhere to camp out. 

Finally the wards shimmered and fell. It was madness the Death Eaters stormed the castle. His fellow students started trying to defend themselves. He watched as some of them fell. His hands never raised his wand though. 

He caught a glimpse of someone who looked like Harry heading up the stairs. He shook his head he just missed him that is all. As soon as that thought finished in his head he saw Granger and Weasley running in the opposite direction. So he knew Harry was here. 

Draco made a split decision. He grabbed Crabbe and Goyle when he saw them and pulled them upstairs with him. They corned Harry in the Room of Requirement. Draco and Harry shared a look of longing before Granger and Weasley came rushing in. Crabbe started the fire. He thought that he was gonna be Dead for sure. Then like always Harry saved the day. 

Draco leaned into Harry’s back and whispered something very quietly to him as they flew past the flames. 

“When this is over. Don’t let me be your enemy.” Harry gave him a quick glance before he nodded his head. 

When they left the room the trio took off. Draco and Goyle made their way back down stairs. Goyle looked at him. 

“Draco. I don’t want to be on that side anymore. I just lost my best friend.” He spoke in a quite voice. 

Draco looked at him. He placed a hand on his shoulder and smirked. 

“Well then. Let’s go fight some Death Eaters!!” Draco started running. 

Him and Goyle were flinging curses at as many people in black robes as they could. They helped weaker the forces greatly. The other students and professors gave them strange looks but kept going. The fight was in full swing when his mark came to life. 

Voldemort was calling his forces back to the forest. He was giving Hogwarts a chance to collect their dead. He also was laying a trap for Harry. Draco knew that Harry would go. His self-righteous self would not let him just sit there. He had a hour to meet the Dark Lord before he continued to siege the castle. Draco did not return to his side. He sat in the Great Hall with everyone else. 

Draco saw Harry slip out. He hoped that would not be the last time he sees him. It was a long while before something happened. The Dark Lord was calling everyone outside. Slowly everyone in the Great Hall made their way to the courtyard. Draco’s eyes were immediately drawn to Hagrid and a probe figure lying in his arms. 

Draco’s knees gave out as Voldemort announced that Harry Potter was dead. He heard Granger cry out. They had lost the war. The Dark Lord has won. Draco sat on the ground until his mother called his name. She was gesturing for him to return to her side. Draco shook his head but Narcissa was a fierce woman. When she gave him a look so sharp it could cut glass his blood froze and he stood up then walked to her. 

They were just about to walk away when he saw movement from Hagrid’s arms. Harry was alive. He looked at the wand he was using and made another split decision. 

“Potter!” He yelled and tossed him the wand. 

The Dark Lord and Harry had an all out duel. Harry ended up killing the Dark Lord. Once he was gone the Death Eaters started disappearing one by one. His father disappeared but his mother stayed with him. 

He walked over to Potter. When Harry caught them coming over he rushed into Draco. Draco who was not paying attention got tackled by a blue of dark hair and tanned skin. His arms came around the body that was in top of him. 

“Please hold me like you did before.we don’t know what we are fighting for. I need you. Won’t you stay with me? Cause I don’t wanna be your enemy!” Potter said into his ear. 

Draco shook his head yes then suddenly there were lips on his. They released each other when they heard a soft cough. They looked up to see Narcissa smiling at them. They blushed but broke apart. They stood up and held hands.

Harry was no longer his enemy. Aurors came. They took statements from Narcissa and Draco. Then moved on. Harry held his hand tight as Granger and Weasley came over. They talked a few minutes more before McGongall came by. She told them that the dead needed to be moved then everyone could go home. 

Harry handed Draco his wand back then turned to Narcissa and also handed her wand. Harry blushed a deep shade of red. 

“ I found Draco’s wand after he tossed me yours. Thank you both for allowing me to borrow them.” He gave a slight bow then went to help where he could. Cissa and Draco shared a look then began helping where they could. Once Hogwarts was cleared they were fee to go. Except neither of them wanted to go back to the manor that was filled with awful memories. 

Harry came over and asked why they hadn’t left yet. Draco told him why. Harry was in deep thought a few second before smiling and saying they could move in with him. He technically owned Grimmauld Place now. Draco shared a look with his mother before both of them agreed. 

~~~  
A few years later. 

They had been spending the months after the battle cleaning up the house. Draco and Harry got closer. Narcissa restores her relationship with her other sister. Teddy and Andromeda were a constant around the house. 

There were nights when Cissa would go to stay with her sister while the boys had their friends over. Surprisingly Blaise and Pansy got along great with Ron and Hermione. Goyle had still yet to come over but who could blame him. He was in mourning. Luna visited often with Neville tagging along. 

Christmas came bringing with it the smell of friends, family, and happiness. Draco and Harry still woke up with nightmares. But they would comfort each other. They were no longer enemies but a loving couple. That had a loving family. They had loving friends. 

Not all was well but it will get there.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in the Harry Potter fandom. Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you thought!! I love hearing from you guys!


End file.
